voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Oriande
Oriande was the home to the White Lion, and the supposed birthplace of Altean alchemy. The legend states that only those with 'The Mark of the Chosen' can enter this mystical realm, and only the pure of heart will receive the sacred knowledge. Oriande is located inside a white hole between three celestial bodies called the Patrulian Zone, surrounded by a spacecraft graveyard. Oriande is a mysterious realm containing the origins of Altean alchemy, which was used by Alfor to create Voltron. Long thought to be an Altean folktale, its existence is substantiated by ancient carvings and tales throughout the universe. It is sought by Lotor and Allura, who attempt its trials to gain its secret knowledge, though only Allura succeeds. Environment The entrance to Oriande is within a white hole between three celestial bodies called the Patrulian Zone; this is surrounded by a spacecraft graveyard of ships rendered lifeless and destroyed by the white hole's radiation. As such, the area has long been deemed off-limits for centuries, as no ships are said to return from it. The realm can only be located using a compass stone, an object holding a map to the location and acting as a key to enter into Oriande's deeper trials. Inside the white hole is a massive form of Oriande's guardian spirit, the White Lion, who refuses entry to any deemed unworthy. Only those with the Mark of the Chosen, seen in the form of glowing Altean markings, can safely pass through the mouth of the White Lion and enter Oriande's true realm. History The White Lion is the mysterious guardian spirit of Oriande. It stands watch over the entrance - suitably located within a white hole - ready to attack anybody who dares to approach, except for those with 'The Mark of the Chosen'. This is presumably a genetic trait passed down among Altean that causes their markings to glow and permits access to Oriande. Oriande's existence is substantiated by illustrations and folklore scattered throughout the universe. It can only be located with a compass stone, an object containing a holographic map and functioning as a key to access areas within Orainde. In the episode "The White Lion", Allura and Lotor seek to enter Oriande to uncover the wisdom of ancient Altean alchemy. Allura finds a compass stone in Haggar's quarters and she uses it to track the location of the white hole. First the Castle of Lions, then Voltron attempt to enter the hole, but they are attacked by the looming, spectral head of the White Lion. Then, the Team notices that Allura's Altean markings are glowing, and that glowing purple marks have also appeared on Lotor's cheeks. Taking this to be a sign of permittance, the two 'Chosen' venture out into the white hole and are granted entry into Oriande. Inside, they find a heavenly pink land of crumbling marble structures and floating islands sewn with blue, glowing ore. They are able to enter the main vault by using the compass stone as a key, before facing off against half a dozen stone guardians - statues of legendary Altean alchemists. Afterwards, they encounter the real White Lion. He fights them separately, testing their willingness to kill and gauging their purity of spirit. Allura, who kneels and spreads her arms in submission, is deemed worthy. Lotor, who draws his sword and tries to kill the White Lion, is deemed unworthy. Allura transcends Oriande and learns the secrets of Quintessence manipulation. Following the death of Lotor, Honerva took the Altean colony to Oriande. Honerva was able to subdue and capture the White Lion, and she turned the Oriande Castle into a factory. After she killed the White Lion, Oriande was destroyed. Trivia * Gravity doesn't appear to exist in this realm Gallery S5E05.241. I know I've seen something on this before.png|The compass stone. S5E05.243a. Ancient Altean ruins on Planet Entuk 2.png|Ruins of an Altean outpost now beneath the seas of Planet Entuk. S5E05.244a. Ancient Altean mosaic depicting compass stone map 2.png|Mosaic depicting explorers using the compass stone. S5E05.244b. Ancient Altean mosaic depicting compass stone map 3.png S5E05.244d. Ancient Altean mosaic depicting compass stone map 5.png S5E05.287. And the stone awakens only for tears.png S5E05.288. The compass stone's map.png|The map leading to Oriande. S5E06.25. There - between those three celestial bodies.png S5E06.39. The Patrulian zone's white hole.png|The White Hole that hides Oriande. Oriande 2.png S5E06.152. And here we thought Galra colors were gaudy.png S5E06.208. The temple of the White Lion.png S5E06.210. Behold the white lodge don't let the owls spook ya.png S5E06.214. To follow or not to follow.png S5E06.217. Ancient markings inside the temple.png S5E06.219. Following a cat leads to trouble kids.png S5E06.220. Into the hall of statues.png S5E06.221. Sages of Oriande statue detail 1.png S5E06.230. Sages of Oriande statue detail 4.png S5E06.231. Next on when statues attack.png S5E06.238. You gift of a rock is accepted by a rock.png S5E06.293a. Anyone else feel sorry for him right now 2.png|Lotor outside after failing the White Lion’s trial. S6E01.177. Oh snap Haggar's found the white hole.png S6E01.201. Dangit who let the witch in.png S6E01.258. The Sages of Oriande are not happy.png|The Sages try to stop Haggar from continuing into the heart of the temple. S6E01.314. Well snap Haggar stole the secrets of Oriande.png|Haggar leaves after stealing what should only be given. References Category:Planets